1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the techniques of compressing and packaging compressible materials such as, in particular, sets of mineral fibre panels.
2. Discussion of the Background
In order to transport and store at reduced cost products which are bulky but compressible and capable of recovering their volume and all their original characteristics after they have been released, it is necessary to provide suitably adapted techniques and machines. They should make it possible to obtain effective compression and quality packaging rapidly and automatically while preserving the characteristics of the products in question.